Iceburg
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} is the president of the Galley-La company. Personality Iceburg at times seems to have two different personalities. Sometimes, he acts in a very childish way, canceling all of his meetings so that he can show people around, refusing to meet with people because he doesn't like them, finding animals on the ground and taking care of them, and other such behaviors (He currently has a mouse that he named "Tyranosaurus"). However, when the time comes, he can be very serious, and it becomes clear that his childishness is only when he is relaxed. Relationships Iceburg is the beloved mayor of the people of Water 7, especially by all of his workers. They enjoy his company and often ask for his opinion and input on anything having to do with building ships. Abilities and Powers Like Franky, he is also a terrific shipwright who even helped make the Thousand Sunny with his own hands. Iceburg also helped in the construction of the Sea Train when Tom was in a custody for a crime. History The Apprentice Years Iceburg was an apprentice of the Fishman Tom, the legendary shipwright of Water 7 along with Cutty Flam, another young boy about the same age as himself. The two apprentices were constantly arguing with each other since all Franky wanted to do was build a weird ship that could take down a Sea King while Tom laughed at their antics. One day, Tom was put in front of a jury for building the Oro Jackson, the ship of the late pirate King Gold Roger. Tom was give 4 years to complete his plans for the "Sea Train" to be pardoned for his crime. Iceberg believed Tom completely innocent of building the ship and decided to work his hardest to aid Tom while Franky continued to build his ships. Finally, the day came for Tom to be pardoned. With the Sea Train working and Water 7 now profiting from open trade things looked fine. However prior to the final jury service for Tom, Spandam had came to Water 7 to get Tom to hand over the plans for Pluton. Being sore about his rejection, Spandam stole Franky's weird ships and attacked the jury team, slipping away quickly once the job was done. All of Tom's workers were arrested and accused of trying to attack the jury ship. Since Tom was given permission to have pardoned any crime, he choose to have the attack pardoned and announced he was proud to have built Gold Roger's ship. After Tom was taken away in the very Sea Train he had built, news came back to Iceberg and Kororo that Cutty Flam had died. He had attempted to stop the Sea Train from taking Tom away. Iceburg now the only survivor of the company, inherited the position of guarding the blueprints to Pluton. The Rise to Position As he was considered the only surviving assistant to Tom, Iceburg saw himself as the only one who could carry out Tom's dream of transforming Water 7. He proceeded to unit all shipyards in Water 7 under one company, the Galley-La company with all the best shipwrights working together, he thus built up a world wide corporation and a World Government purveyor. After becoming mayor of the town of Water 7, he became supported soon by the whole town. With this position came the notion that he was now indispensable and simply getting rid of Iceburg was not an option anymore. One Piece manga - Chapter 382, Iceburg's rise to position. Return of an old Face Iceburg was the holder of the plans to Pluton for four years after Tom's death. After those four years, he secretly gave them to Cutty Flam. However, as this was done in secret, the government still believed that Iceburg is in possession of the plans. As such, he was forever pestered by officials who came to try and convince him to hand over the plans. The End of the Fears The recent Aqua Laguna and its devastating impact on Water 7 gave Iceburg the desire to make Water 7 into a boat and float it on the water. When talking to Franky, Iceburg gave out Tom's famous quote, "With a DON!". Franky agreed that the phrase suited Iceburg. Where They Are Now In a recent One Piece mini arc chapter cover entitled: Where They Are Now, Iceberg is seen holding auditions in his office for the now vacant position of secretary.One Piece manga - Chapter 487, Where They Are Now: Iceberg's secretary audition. Translation and Dub Issues Despite the fact that Eiichiro Oda has spelled his name as "Iceburg" multiple times, this isn't always used. The anime itself spelled the name as "Icebarg" once, while Oda himself wrote it as "Iceberg" in a recent fan poll. Trivia *Iceburg was recently voted the 19th most popular character in One Piece. *According to a Volume 43 SBS, Iceburg's birthday is January 3rd. This is because ai is the pronunciation of the English letter "i", which looks like the number one. Su is the first part of the Japanese pronunciation of the word "three" (surī). Put together, these make Aisu (Ice), the first part of Iceburg's name. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shipwrights Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Galley-La Company